


This Fortress in Our Hearts

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Collars, Emotions, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A game between lovers. A pretence, planned and lovingly executed. Yes, that's how it was supposed to be.</i>
</p><p>Years after defeating Malekith, Thor is the King and Loki his most trusted advisor. But in private, they pretend otherwise. Thor is not always happy with it.</p><p>For a prompt: "throne sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fortress in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/gifts).



> Oh boy where do I even start with the warnings? D/s, collars, caning, mild humiliation kink, use of gendered slurs, facial, deep-throating, D/s where one party (in this case Thor, the dom) is hesitant about the whole situation etc. 
> 
> The request was simply "throne sex" and I went this far. Oops. Prompted by [mysticmjolnir](http://mysticmjolnir.tumblr.com/).

If Thor wasn't at the receiving end of the devious plot, he might even appreciate its cleverness. It showed how perfectly Loki knew him. How well we could strike his soft spots, in more ways than one. It was supposed to be fun, a game. Construed so that Thor wanted to play it against his better judgement. It aroused him and it excited him, offering something forbidden that he had never known.

 

It also played on the old wounds between them, never once letting Thor forget the rashness of his youth or the wrongs that have been done to his brother. A mockery and an accusation veiled as gift.

 

Thor was seated on the throne of Asgard. The hall itself was deserted and dim; he had shut the doors and nobody would dare disturb the king if he wanted to think quietly in the grand hall all on his own.

 

But Thor wasn't alone, he wasn't quiet and he certainly wasn't thinking.

 

"My lord, please," Loki purred, the chain hanging from the collar at his neck clinging softly. Thor held the other end firmly grasped in his hand. "You should punish me."

 

Thor closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose in a failed attempt to calm his racing pulse.

 

He shouldn't enjoy this. Loki was naked save for the collar, a thick thing made of metal with runes engraved in it, some of them quite lewd. They all claimed that Loki was Thor's property, a slave, a pet.

 

It couldn't be further from the truth of course - Loki was a prince of Asgard, Thor's most trusted advisor, his right hand. Essentially no decisions that Thor made were done without Loki being consulted. And all this came to be despite the painful past that was behind the two of them.

 

The collar was a reminder of that of course. Loki wore a similar one when he was imprisoned for his crimes on Midgard and Jotunheim.

 

"Yes, I should," Thor murmured, mostly to himself. Loki made a mmm noise and nosed at Thor's neck. He was perched in his lap, rubbing himself over Thor, who was fully clothed in his armour, in sinuous circles.

 

A game between lovers. A pretence, planned and lovingly executed. Yes, that's how it was supposed to be. And yet every time Loki came up with a new way to make Thor humiliate him, even hurt him, definitely always dominate him (even as now Thor sat still and Loki mewled for his attentions), Thor saw only one clear message behind those games – Loki meant to say 'this is what you really want' and 'this is what I deserve and this is your right'. And that made Thor livid and also deeply sad. The worst part was that he did enjoy it, he did love the erotic part of it.

 

Fed up with Thor's inattentiveness, Loki bit his earlobe and then leaned back, pretending to look demure even as a satisfied smirk threatened to come to his features. Thor suppressed a sigh. Alright. They were playing and he could not ignore that impudence.

 

"Little wretch," he growled at Loki, tugging at the leash in his hand. Loki fell forward, catching himself with palms pressed to Thor' chest. He tilted his head back, giving into the pull of the collar and baring his neck in show of submission. Thor grunted in approval and he let himself slip into the game, pushing the doubt away. If anything, he knew that Loki always got tremendous amounts of sexual pleasure from these meetings. They both did, even if their psyches suffered later.

 

Thor let his hands roam all over Loki's body, pinching and squeezing exposed skin, biting at Loki's neck above the collar, making the metal dig into his throat and struggle for breath. At one moment, as he was kneading the soft rounds of Loki's ass, Loki fell forward even more, resting his chin on Thor's shoulder and moaning into his ear and this parody of embrace and closeness made Thor want to hug Loki closely to himself, rid him of the chains and take him to bed.

 

But that was not what Loki wanted and Thor _would_ indulge him, even if it weighted his heart with guilt and sadness.

 

He grabbed Loki by the hair to pull him away, making him lean back and balance precariously in his perch on Thor's lap. His free hand he brought to Loki's chest and rolled a stiff nipple between his fingers. Loki arched his back, pushing himself into the touch, face red. Thor shot him a nasty smile and tugged hard until Loki was moaning his complaints out loud. The front of Thor's armour was damp with the dew leaking from the tip of Loki's cock, hard and straining, and it spurred Thor on. He continued tormenting Loki's nipples, dividing the rough treatment equally between the two until they were flaring red on Loki's pale chest, pinching them and pressing them with his nails and rubbing them with the rough pad of his thumb in wide circles.

 

“I should tie you up and make you come just from this, you slut, you love it,” Thor growled at Loki after a particularly needy thrust of Loki's hips that left another smear of precome at Thor's belt. “Look at the mess you've made.”

 

Loki did look down and Thor wasn't sure if he was really surprised by the wetness coming from his cock or if he was playing his role, but he found the wide-eyed look attractive anyway. Letting go of Loki's hair and nipple, he grasped him by the upper arms instead and let him tumble to the floor, not cushioning his fall perfectly, but keeping him from truly falling hard.

 

“Clean it up,” he ordered with a flamboyant smirk, leaning back on the throne. “Hands behind your back.”

 

Loki pouted for a moment, looking up at Thor in a way Thor was certain was quite calculated – all demure and innocent, eyelashes fluttering.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

Thor didn't anticipate the way seeing Loki's tongue dart out and slide over the metal of Thor's chest armour would make his breath hitch. He did it like a cat; pulling his tongue back into his mouth after every lick. Slowly, he erased the precome on Thor's clothing, replacing it instead with the dampness of his spit.

 

Thor reached down unceremoniously, brushing Loki's chin with his hand, and adjusted his own hard cock, still trapped in his trousers and saw Loki shoot him a triumphant look. A twinge of discomfort ran through Thor. This part should have been for Loki. He asked for the little humiliations every time they discussed (or argued about) these meetings. Thor always claimed not to want it and now here he was, almost tearing his clothes with his erection at seeing Loki clean his own fluids with his tongue from Thor's armour.

 

Suddenly, he didn't want it anymore and leaned forward, yanking Loki away by the chain.

 

“On all fours. Face me.”

 

And perhaps he truly was a hypocrite because this was clearly no better, letting Loki wait like that, crouching on the floor.

 

Thor stood, disrobing himself with a flick of his wrist. He chose to loom over Loki like that for a moment, letting him see Thor's flushed cock, filled and hard, but Loki got up to his knees without permission and almost threw himself forward, nuzzling Thor's thigh, tongue immediately slipping out to taste the soft, slightly furred skin.

 

“Who told you you could do that?” Thor asked in a low voice, but put his hands to his hips and jutted them forward a little, granting Loki better access. Loki meanwhile still kept his hands obediently crossed at the small of his back, all the more reason for Thor to let this cheekiness slip, just that once.

 

“You wanted me to, mmm, clean you, my lord,” Loki spoke with that pretend innocence against the top of Thor's thigh, inching closer to his crotch. “I am just trying to do as bid.”

 

“Of course you are,” Thor murmured with a hint of sarcasm and looked up at the ceiling as Loki all but fit himself between Thor's leg and tilted his head up to lick at Thor's balls. He kept at his cat-like manner, working Thor over with measured licks. It felt good for a while and in truth, he did appreciate this game, but then the tightness in his groin started growing, sweat broke on his skin and suddenly he needed more.

 

“Afraid to get dirty?” he sneered down at Loki, pressing the palm of his hand at the back of Loki's head and pushing him forward. “Open your mouth.”

 

It was almost as if though Loki was waiting for this order and he parted his lips wide, sucking Thor's testicles in lightly and stroking them with his tongue broadly, soft sounds coming from his throat. And soon he was parting his jaws as far as they would go, pressing himself even closer to Thor and trying to fit the entirety of Thor's balls into his mouth.

 

“Ah Hel, you hungry- ah,” Thor groaned, overcome with the sensation. This he loved greatly because Loki's need was so apparent.

 

“Now, now, enough,” he said when he balls were sopping wet with Loki's spit and starting to get quite sensitive as Loki grew rougher. He sat back down at the throne, leaning on it so that his hips were at the very edge, and parted his thighs, pulling Loki to kneel between them. Loki's mouth and the skin around it was wet and red, his hair already terribly wild from all the tugging Thor has given him and from stuffing his head between Thor's legs.

 

“There's your place, isn't it,” Thor crooned, so far in the game he did exactly what Loki always wanted him to do. He parted Loki's lips with his fingers to erase the hint of that triumphant smirk that threatened to appear again. In reply, Loki sucked on his fingers.

 

“Trying to show off, my dear pet? Well, put that skill to use.”

 

Loki didn't need to be told twice; he released Thor's fingers and leaned down to take Thor's cock in. He spat on the crown quickly, licked his own lips and then dove down, taking half Thor's length into his mouth in one motion. Thor grunted in appreciation and let his head thunk back against the throne, settling to watch and enjoy himself. Loki bobbed his head up and down, taking Thor deeper and deeper on every stroke, but then, seemingly for no reason he stopped and looked up at Thor. Thor couldn't read his expression.

 

“Why did you-” Thor started to demand the reason for this interruption but his words turned into an undignified yelp as Loki _bit_ the head of Thor's cock.

 

Real anger bloomed in Thor's chest – not because Loki's bit him, but because of the reason he did it. _Always pushing for more. Is this not enough?_

 

“Fine,” he spat out, answering the unspoken demand. Steeling himself, he pulled his hand back and backhanded Loki across the cheek. Loki's head snapped to the side and Thor winced, but when Loki drew himself back to face Thor again, there was an excited, almost frantic gleam in his eyes, silently begging for more. But Thor could navigate situations like these. He had to learn how to if he didn't want to destroy his own heart and possibly, eventually, his brother's love.

 

“You clumsy, cheeky wretch, you will regret this,” he told Loki who slipped back into his role, cowering on the floor, nuzzling Thor's thigh above the knee as an apology.

 

Thor held up his hand, palm up and concentrated until a very slim, long, shiny cane materialized in his hand.

 

“Oh,” Loki breathed, not quite able to hide his joyful anticipation at seeing the object.

 

“Put your mouth back where it belongs,” Thor growled at him. “And do not dare show your teeth again.”

 

Loki obeyed, _of course he did now that he got what he wanted_ , and Thor let him work his lips up and down his length for a moment, until he could feel his own lust and want again, not just uncertainty.

 

“Hands forward. Stroke your cock, but don't you dare come.” Loki drew his hands from where he's had them folded at his back ever since he got to the floor and Thor felt the moan around his cock as Loki began touching himself.

 

His left hand Thor entwined in Loki's hair, guiding his movement and in the right he gathered the cane.

 

“Careful now,” he told now. “You must be punished, but I don't see why I should be robbed of my pleasure while I deal with your impudence. Do you not agree?”

 

Loki couldn't answer him of course, but that was rather the point.

 

Flicking his wrist, Thor deposited the first switch of the cane over Loki's backside. It was long enough that Thor reached the curve of Loki's behind rather than his back and a beautiful red stripe, drawn parallel to Loki's spine, bloomed at the left cheek of Loki's ass.

 

Loki yelped, the vibration pleasant on Thor's cock, but didn't jerk away and didn't bite, which was not at all surprising to Thor.

 

So Thor kept at it, the blows not too hard, but plenty in number. And Loki was losing his composure, constantly moaning around Thor's cock, choking on it more often than not now as he grew wilder and Thor had to steady the movements of his head with his hand, of course always pushing Loki as far as he could go, pressing Loki's nose into the curls at the base of Thor's cock and holding him there as he delivered blows in rapid succession.

 

Then Loki fought back, leaning back so that only the tip of Thor's cock was smearing spit over his lips, breathing heavily, panting and coughing. Thor let him do it, but flicked his wrist hard, lining Loki's ass with one red welt. And Loki took the hint, curling his lips around the red head of Thor's cock, tongue working over the slit until Thor pushed the whole length into his throat again. Now he barely teased him with the cane, though Loki still trembled with the blows, sensitive and red as his skin already was.

 

And Thor let himself get lost in it. Loki's pretty, wet mouth, so tight and warm around his cock, the feeling when his lips circled the very base of his prick, engulfing Thor fully, the constants moans and pleads that he elicited from Loki with the caning, all those sensations burned through his body and mind until he could forget everything and until all he could think about was thrusting _deeper_ and hitting _harder_.

 

He grunted, his mind swimming and groin aching, and held Loki down on his cock, giving him one, two, three, four parting flicks, harder than before and then he threw the cane away to dissolve into nothing, holding Loki's head with both hands and dragging him forcibly up and down until the pressure became too much and he pulled Loki off, grasping his cock with one hand, tugging just two times and aiming at Loki's face, splashing it with hot come. The white streaks crossed his skin and he opened his mouth, to pant for breath or to ask for more, Thor couldn't be sure, but he squeezed his cock at the base nonetheless and smeared what was left in him over Loki's tongue.

 

“Let me come, please,” Loki gritted though his teeth after he swallowed. Thor remember himself, boneless and unthinking after the intensity of his orgasm.

 

“On your back,” he ordered, voice rough and gritty from his exertion. Loki slid down and cried out when his sore ass made contact with the hard, cold floor. Thor knelt down beside him, taking a moment to breathe and look at Loki properly. His lips were swollen and dark and his face was wet with tears and shiny with Thor's drying come. He grabbed Loki's thighs and pulled his legs up until his hips were canted up and his knees in the air, bent and spread.

 

“Hands up and leave them there,” Thor ordered, clinging to his role even as he grew more moderate now that his lust was spent. Loki stretched out his arms above his head, resting them on the floor. Thor put one hand on Loki's throat, circling the collar with his fingers and held him down, the other he put on Loki's cock, which was so deeply red and pulsing that it almost seemed purple at the tip. The precome was plenty too, so Thor simply wrapped his fist around the length and started working his hand up and down with harsh strokes, still securing Loki firmly to the floor with his other. Loki kept his legs in the air and spread, but he arched into Thor's touch, a stream of cries and moans falling from his mouth. Thor didn't think he managed more than ten strokes before Loki's body seized under his touch and Loki came, soaking his front and Thor's hand with come.

 

He didn't give Loki chance to recover. Letting go of his cock and neck, he slid his arms under Loki's pliant form and lifted him under, one arm under knees, the other supporting his back.

 

“Wha-” Loki tried to ask, breathless and still riding out his climax. But Thor would not be argued with, _not this time_ , he decided.

 

He carried Loki through the secluded corridors that were for the King's sole use and that he was sure would be empty, arriving shortly into his own chambers. Loki did recover during the journey, opening his eyes to watch Thor warily, but he didn't fight and he didn't speak.

 

Once at their destination, Thor lowered Loki to bed and brought a basin of water to the bedside. Then he leaned forward and unclasped Loki's collar from his neck, chucking it to the floor with some force. Loki raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't protest when Thor wet a cloth in the basin and began wiping Loki's face.

 

When he was almost finished washing Loki's front, Loki finally spoke.

 

“You have this look about you... almost as if you did not enjoy what we've just done.”

 

Thor flexed his fist around the cloth, trying to stay calm even as a storm of emotions cursed through him. Anger, guilt, sadness, desire – a different kind, more yearning and more desperate than his lust.

 

“I did. I always do... I just-” he mumbled, struggling to find words. Then a took a deep breath and steeled himself. “I wish you weren't trying to hurt us so much.”

 

Loki tensed and pushed Thor's hand away, sitting up.

 

“Maybe I just need it, did you ever think about that? And maybe I am sick and tired of constantly fighting you so that you would give me what I want. You want it too. You need it too. You are the one burdening _us_ with your false guilt or whatever is it you think you should feel.”

 

The words were shocking to Thor and he stared at Loki, his heart fluttering with confusion.

 

“You would have me embrace this, then. Whisper to you every day, every day that you stand as my right hand at throne, that I can't wait to see you humbled and beneath me. You want me to believe that this is what you want.”

 

Loki cocked his head and regarded Thor for a while.

 

“I am not though, am I? Beneath you? You are the King of course, but apart from that... I am not.”

 

“Well, no!” Thor growled in frustration. “That is precisely what I am saying!”

 

“So why should the fantasy bother us when we know the truth?”

 

“Because you constantly blame me! For the past!”

 

“You think I blame you for having been... what, shackled in the past by letting you shackle me again?”

 

Thor pressed his temples, trying to escape the tangle of thoughts. Then he raised his head and looked Loki straight in the eye, trying to convey the weight of his words with a steady look.

 

“I love you. More than anything. I want you by my side and I want you happy. And forgive me if I don't always know how to make you so.”

 

Loki stared at him for a split second and then smacked him over the shoulder, hard.

 

“Well, I told you how. Stop. Rejecting. Our. Games,” he emphasized every word. Thor just nodded.

 

He would try to do what Loki asked, try to have faith that Loki spoke the truth just now.

 

“I want things too, brother,” Thor spoke up after a moment of silence. “You must let me care for you.”

 

Loki lied back to the pillows, smirking. “Then care.”

 

Pleased and a little amused, Thor joined him pulling Loki into an embrace and tugging the covers over their entwined forms.

 

“I will. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com](http://takemetothedungeons.tumblr.com). All kudos, comments and bookmarks are endlessly appreciated!


End file.
